1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an S-nitroso group-containing albumin, a method for preparing the same, and an anticancer agent, and more specifically relates to an S-nitroso group-containing that is an endogenous substance with low potential for adverse effects, a method for preparing the same, and an anticancer agent.
2. Background Information
Nitric oxide (NO) is known to function as a mediator not only in transmitting information in the circulatory system and nervous systems but also in infection, inflammation, and immune response, and to furthermore be involved in a broad range of vial phenomena, such as carcinogenesis and the regulation of apoptosis.
NO also undergoes oxidation in response to the surrounding environment and produces a variety of reactive nitrogen oxides, which may bring about both physiological and pathophysiological activities.
NO has beneficial antioxidant action and anti-apoptosis action, and the administration of NO during organ transplants and ischemic disease has therefore been studied, resulting in therapeutic efficacy.
On the other hand, NO is also known to have harmful effect such as effect in stimulating apoptosis and cytotoxic effect, and recent research on the application of such qualities in cancer chemotherapy has been actively underway.
What have been studied most often thus far are NO-NSAIDs, in which NO and nonsteroidal anti-inflammatories (NSAIDs) are chemically bonded by a spacer molecule. The NO-NSAIDs are known to induce a variety of in vitro cellular phenomena in cancer cells, such as inhibition of Wnt signaling, activation of NF-κB, inhibition of NO synthase, inhibition of MAPK signaling, and induction of cyclooxygenase 2.
In vivo oncotherapeutic efficacy has also been reported in cancer animal models (see Rigas B et al. Trends Mol Med. 2004, 10, 324-330).
It has also become evident that proteins such as albumin serve as endogenous NO reservoirs, and are involved in regulating NO concentrations in the living body. Research on the effects of S-nitroso-albumin as NO substitution therapy to address decreased endogenous NO production during organ transplants and ischemi disease have studied, and therapeutic efficacy in neointimal thickening and the like associated with suppressed platelet deposition, balloon disorder, and ischemic-reperfusion disorder have been revealed (see Hallstrom S et al. Circulation. 2002, 105, 3032-3038, and Ishima Y et al. J Pharmacol Exp Ther. 2007, 320, 969-977).
However, no examples of research on S-nitroso-albumin for cancer have been reported until now.